


Mentoring

by SamCreates



Series: Lucifer Ficvember [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bread, Character Study, Learning and Teaching, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, i guess, what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCreates/pseuds/SamCreates
Summary: Learning is a big process of being alive. That is indeed a fact for eternal creatures such as Angels too!But, the more you learn, the more you can teach as well.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer Ficvember [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Mentoring

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #4, Bread, for the r/Lucifer Discord.  
> Yeah. Idk what this is. Unashamed un-betad because. Just because. Love you all!

Angels always had been creatures of knowledge and wisdom, at least when it came to Creation itself. They knew how to make things, how to form planets, how to create air, how to set planets into the right constellation with just the right distance to each other, how to connect stars just close enough to a planet for mortal life to be comfortable.

They knew how to make song, how to praise their Father, knew to always keep Him satisfied and follow his word without complaint.

They never knew there was so much more to it.

When Humans came around, Samael learned many new things. First and before everything else there was pleasure.  
When Adam first approached him, it was confusing, nearly terrifying, but soon the Angel learned that hiving up and letting Adam take control was very, very satisfying.

When Adam came to him the second time and brought Eve along, Samael learned that sharing pleasure was even more rewarding. Giving and receiving and the more he gave, to both of them, the better he felt.

Of Betrayal Samael learned just shortly after, of pain and of hate, when he asked his Father for Freedom, for Free Will, just like the Humans had it, for himself and his beloved siblings. When his siblings started fighting, started spilling each other's blood, started killing each other...  
When he was chained and hurt and broken, paraded through the streets, always at the tip of his Twinbrother's spear, but always too proud to surrender entirely, to give up hope that Father would see, finally see that they earned to be free after eon upon eon of dedicated work in His Name....  
When his shattered wings were bound together by a divine thread, making it impossible to stop his Fall from the Silver City, slowly getting smaller and smaller in the distance...

Samael learned to be merciless and hard when the demons came at him, clawing, biting and beating his broken body. He made sure they understood that he would not submit to them, turned them into his own army instead.  
He learned to rule them and his new kingdom of ash and waste and despair with a harsh hand, as it was the only way to survive.

He learned disappointment, the first time he tried to leave Hell, when Amenadiel knocked him out and dragged him back down and actually chained him to the throne for several centuries. And he learned patience.

Whenever he managed to sneak out, leave Hell for just a few days before Amenadiel found him yet again, Samael - now Lucifer - spent most of his time either in pleasure, or learning, studying the humans, their behaviour and all the new things they came up with all the time.  
It taught him the feeling of homesickness, looking back at his life with his family, taught him bitterness when remembering that they had never been free enough to do any of this, and denial when he thought 'No, I do not miss them. I do not miss any of it!'

Lucifer discovered very soon how many fascets 'Pain' actually had. Countless little hooks pulling in oh so many various directions.  
He learned to protect himself from all of it and denial was a wonderful tool.

Later, so endlessly much later, when Lucifer met Chloe, the great first of the Fallen learned more then he could ever have imagined.

Angels were perhaps powerful, the greatest forces this Creation had to offer, but their emotions and most of their thinking was pretty simple, almost primal. There was either unconditional Love or Hate, either complete Fulfilment or Despair over a Job not well done.  
But thanks to Chloe - and with Linda's endless patience and help - Lucifer learned a lot about the endless variety of complicated emotions.

Forgiveness, for Amenadiel who only did what he was told because he did not know any better. For Chloe herself, for trying to poison him out of fear for her soul, for her child, because she did not know any better.  
For Daniel, for shooting him in fear for his ex-wife's life and the safety of his soul as well... he did not know any better.

Mercy, for Mazikeen, who had a right to be angry at him, but she wanted her freedom and he gave it to her and she would have to live with all that it entailed - just like he had.

And Love again. Lucifer had thought it lost after all this time stuck in nothing but true Darkness and Pain and Despair and denial. But Loving Chloe was so rewarding. It lit his hurt, eternally old soul whenever she graced him with a smile and maybe, just maybe, Love was not so bad after all.

And after all this learning, he came to teach as well. Not in all these many details, far simpler, like with Adam.

Putting his hands loosely and carefully above the Spawn's, teaching her how to bake the absolute perfect bread - a fluffy, dark one rich and filled with seeds and nuts, something an old, garmanic tribal woman had taught him when he was visiting the 'barbaric' tribes with his loyal Hellhound Alpha Xan - at her own request after discovering that 'No, simple bread does not make the perfect sandwich and Mom deserves only the best!' 

And wasn't that just right?

**Author's Note:**

> I am actuall trying to fling in one r/Lucifer Discord User per prompt, yes. And you cannot stop me \0/


End file.
